Boys Like GirErrr,Um Boy?
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: Read the last chapter. This story is on hold due to my horrid grammar back then. I'm sorry please wait.
1. The Mission

God, I hate being undercover detective, it's so dumb I mean really why of all things do I have to be a guy? A guy! Why not a teacher trying to get some? Like really! But I'm reambling to much, let me explain.

C+-—*5 weeks ago*—-+C

"So why do you want me here?"I said flatly to my boss, Tunsade.

" I have another case for yah sweetheart," she turned around from her chair with the file in her hand and slapped it down on the desk. " . . .And I believe you're the only one who can do it."

I eyed how her face looked." Shoot the shit already."

She smirked. "We have a cutie on our hands."

"His name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, his a brainy kid but hot at the same time."

"Ouch: his got girls and grades in the mind, are you sure he's not superman?"

"Don't know, don't care but his brother, Uchiha Itachi is worried because Sasu here has gotten jumped 4 times leaving school, death theats that were left anon, his car stolen and shot at with out him noticing. Not to say his fan girls, now, won't let him out of their view and it's pissing him off. Itachi thinks that it's because of their uncle, Madara, and Itachi is not happy, their uncle has been trying to kill them, apparently, so he can have their riches and shit. Itachi would like it if there was someone there to watch him and protect him."

I laughed "So you want a girl to go there and protect him? I'm most likely younger then him, have you forgotten, foster mommy? I'm 16 1/2, and that would just embarrass him and make him as weak as your making him seem and—"

"—and who said your gonna Be a girl?"

"Big huge boobed foster momma boss say what?"

" you heard me, Haurno Sakura , your gonna go and try to be friends with Sasu got it ,chika?"

"NO! No no no no nooooooooooooooooooo! Please anything but that! Please! Come on ma!"

" Nope your brother and sister said you should too so you will."

"Ma ma! Okay gaara maybe right, BUT KARIN KNOWS NOTHIN'! Ma please!"

" Sorry sissy yeah gotta do yah job" Gaara blew in my ear.

" Prev! Fine tell me 3 good reasons I should be the 'BFF' uh? At lest give me that much!"

" Fine 1: Your a total tomboy. 2: When your mad or really when you really talk you sound like a guy. And 3: Your the only one here who's a good actress and can lie with no clue of a emotion on your face. And for a bingo reason your the only one who's old enough. 3 reasons for you."

" Oh I'm jumping for joy! But one thing, I don't look like a guy. So—Ha!"

Ma chuckled " Didn't you always say you want to cut your hair?"

I was twisting my hair between my fingers then stopped and looked at her, she looked fishy. "Wha—" I thought about, then it came to me. " No!"

-Three Day's Later-

-Sasuke's POV-

"Oi! Teme*! "

" Hey Dobe*, I thought you were goin' on that trip around the Europe, what happened?" I was packing my bag with books and worksheets, Naruto won a trip to vist all the countries in Europe, he take's off today but why's he here?

" Man, I thought I wouldn't get here in time but yeah."

" What?"

" I want a hug!"

" No"

" I rode all this way! And you say no! Meanie! I'm getting my hug weather you like it or not!"

" Hn, I was kidding dobe, I was waiting for a hug though."

I let out open arms Naruto let his out also. I Give him a hard pat on the back.

" Be safe man."

" I should be tellin' you that teme, if any thing happen's call so I can fly back and fix it, got it?"

I broke the hug. " Yeah, see yah later Dobe."

" You too duck ass."

" I thought I was more of a chicken's ass." I ruffled the back of my hair.

" Yeah," A car beeped outside." Oh man dude I gotta go but hey call sometime Teme!"

" Back to yah, later!"

Naruto put up the peace sign with his hands and ran out the door, I sighed _' I'm not gonna see my best friend for like how long? More then 9 mouths , this is fucked—'_ my thinking was cut short by the sound of fangirls, but I didn't see them around me. I turned to see pink.

" Look girls I'm sorry but I gotta go."

" Awwww, baby don't leave." A blue haired chick charmed.

" At lest tell us your name," A ravened one shouted.

" Please?" The others yelled.

"Um my name is Haruno Samako,"

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno

Samako

Huh?

Hn.

Interesting.

.

.

.

.

.

((So as you see I'm going to be fixing all these stories that I haven't updated in forever then I'm going to finish them as soon as I can. Thank you for reading.))


	2. The Girls

" Ahh! Okay girls I think I should be getting to class!" Who knew fangirls were so scary? As soon as I stepped on the school grounds they were crawling on me like I was a chip of gold! What the hell?

" Hey girls give him a rest, would jah?"

"Ohhh! Sasu, don't tell me your getting jelly!"

" Hell to the god damn no. It's just that his new and your crew is killing him already. Let him breath a little, got it?"

"Oh , okay, anything for you sasu-kun" The girls just left like that, Sasuke must be popular.

"Hey, dude thanks , I thought I was gonna die." I rubbed the back of my head.

"No biggy. I know how it feels to have bitches fallow you, _EVERYWHERE._ It's a pain in the ass believe me. What's your name?"

"Oh mine? Haruno Samako! Nice to meet cha!"

"You too, Uchiha Sasuke."

"So ummm as you can see I'm kinda new. So. Where's the 300 hall?" I handed him my class paper, he took hold and read it.

" Hn. That's odd."

I looked at him confused, " Huh? What's wrong?"

"You have the same classes as me. That doesn't really happen but whatever."

"Oh heh heh." He looked that paper again.

" Your locker is..." He looked at his locker and looked at the one next to it and smirked. " Right here, know how to open it?"

"Uh y-yeah! I got it. "

" Okay pretty boy hurry up and let's go, and um... What gave you the idea to get a Justin bieber hair cut?" He pointed out, smiling at it.

" Um my mom thought that it was a cute hair style. So she some how got it on my head, but I don't think you should be talking." I pushed a button on my phone and made it ring, then I put it my ear like someone was on it. I turned to him.

" Hey it's chicken little, he said he wanted his ass back." He chuckled. I put my phone away smirking.

" Nice, my friend used to do that."

" Where is he?"

" Oh, he won a trip to Europe."

" How long is he gonna be away?"

"More then 9 months. "

" Ouch! Well aren't you lonely?"

"Yep." I put the things in and out of my locker and started fallowing him to the first class.

" Hey do you mind if we become friends?"i asked.

" Well. To me, I thought we were already friends."

I looked him, he was a nice guy... Really nice.

" Y—Yeah!"

A girl tapped him from behind, she fiddled with the end of her skirt and twisted her her foot looking shy. "Hey Sasuke, I was wondering it , um like, um, if you wanna go out tonight?"

" In your dreams." The air around him turn cold and chilly. He went from nice cool guy to straight up jerk.

" I-I just, I um, are you sure? I mean I'm if I'm being bothersome." His eyes whipped to her like light shining on a dark corner.

"You are." He said unemotional. She ran away in fear somewhat.

Okay his nice, until it starts with women. Well, I know I'm never telling I'm woman.

We walked in to the first period class and sat down. All of a sudden a long redheaded chick came along.

"Hey there Pinky? What's your name?"

" Um-"

" Tayuya, don't rub you slutty moves on him. It's rude. "

" Oh Sasu-Babe don't be like that."

" Die in a fire bitch." He shot her cold eyes, but she was so free-spirited. She melted them easily with her smile and shrugged it off.

" I love you too."

" Go to hell while your at it." He looked away annoyed. Jeez. This man really hates women that much?

"Humph. Fine, whatever."

She removed her fingers from my desk and walked to her's. I looked down at my desk to see a folded note paper. I started to pick it up but sasuke stopped me by adding a comment.

" Don't pick that up."

" Why?"

" It's her number."

" Ahh. . ."

I took my pencil and flicked it off the desk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

((So how many people like this story better now that it has better grammar?~))


	3. The School

" So what's our next class?"

" Gym."

" Oh. . .Great."

" Yeah, Coach is loads of crack, crazy, shit, fun. . .!" He said with a fake smiled and jazz hands.

I wasn't really worried about the coach though.

**=3 days ago=**

" _HOW_ am I gonna go to the bathroom?" I said, because I was so flabbergasted at the time.

" I told, you this will be strapped to your real underwear and then when you take a piss it will look like you're pissing thew a real dick in stead of a fake one. See there's a tube in side of here, and there is going to be a covering like bowl were your-"

" I get it!" I put my hand to the fake dick like thing and looked away.

" So what about aiming this thing?" I pointed at it.

" Find out your self."

" And my pads?"

"Built in pading but you must wash them every day because there remove and re-using pads type things there are 5 pads so most likely you can piss 5 times at school when your PMSing or whatever you women do."

" So wait why five time's and were do I put them?"

" Because there in the covering like bowl thing were you piss. They're gonna get wet and you can put them in a, I don't know, paslic bag? Think!"

I looked at my boobs and griped them, " And what about these?"

" You can wrap them, you know cover them with that type of wrap?"

" Yeah yeah what ever!"

**B========3**

Hate that bitch Gaara, acting like he knows everything. . .!

"Hey Samako watch out." Sasuke said.

" Huh?"

**'.*¡BANG!*.'**

"Ow! Shit what the flying fuck was that?"

" Two words: The. Door. " He squatted down giving my back pack to me.

I looked up and saw the huge doors to the boys locker room.

" Dude get up, you act like it's the first time you're getting a highfive to your face with a door."

I rolled my eye's, " Yeah I'm a _REAL_ diva." I said in my real tone of voice and flipped my Justin B. Hair out of my face. He chuckled and opened the door, I walked in and so did he.

" If I didn't know better, and if you had long hair _and,_ you would of talked like that, I would take a chance, maybe even talk to you."

" Well I do look like my sister, she's me Just has long hair and she talks like that." Oh I'm trying to hook myself up. Nice Saku you are now Baws.

" Really?" He said pulling his shirt over his head and raising an eyebrow.

" Yeps." I looked around and saw all the bodies of men in front of me. Then Sasuke started stripping his pants off too. ((Even though you have to.)) For some reason my face heating up and boiling in a emotional way.

" Dude, are you okay?" He looked at me with a sharp eye.

" Uh ye-yeah, I-I'm perfectly okay. . .! Um where's my lock-ker?"

" Give me your paper again."

I did.

" Ah, well I should be surprised but I'm not so."

" Where is the damn l-locker?" I was getting annoyed, I'm not used to getting flustered.

"Spunky much? Right here."he tossed the paper back at me and hit the locker next to his.

I picked up my bag, walking to the bathroom stalls in the back of the locker room. As I headed there A group of guys, who apparently tired to kill me with how they looked, walked up out of nowhere around the corner.

"So who are you pretty boy?"

"Um, Haruno Samako." I said as I was tapping my finger on him backpack strap.

"I'm Kiba," The 'leader' said, he looked like a child kissed from the sun." This is Neji, Shikamaru." Both of them looked like they rather sleep or read a book then be here. " Water boy over there is Suigetsu." He wore smile fit for the devil. He looked interesting." And that's Kyuubi, brother of Naruto and next to him is Itachi," He pointed to the two who were talking to each other in a corner kind of. They looked older then the little team in front of me." You should know who he is right?" I was finding this all wasting my time. I whipped my eyes at him, showing him how many fucks I gave.

" Not really, nor do I care. I've got five minutes to get my ass dressed and get the hell out to the track. So move a side puppy dog."

I started to get thew the crowed and go to the stalls. The the punk pulled me back by my hair, my hair has been thew hell and back don't touch **_the hair_**. I took his hand and flipped him over, walking over the stalls again.

***10 mins later***

**" _MYYYYYYYY_ YOUTHFUL KIDS COACH MIGHT GUY IS HERE TO TEACH YOU THE ART OF YOUTH! LETS_ GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"**

" What the hell?" I stared at the Coach like he was a idiot.

" Yep. Sad isn't it? This is a 5 star school and they give us the-jumping-off-the-wall coach, I mean really." Sasuke complained unemotionally.

I looked over to the group of Kiba's but, I didn't see Naruto's brother or Itachi over there. Maybe they were just people they wanted to point out? Coach kept rambling and shit. Nobody mind to listened, only until he said 50 laps.

" Hey who's Kyuubi?"

" Hm? Oh my best friend's brother. And my brother's best friend" He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled across the track." ITACHI!" Itachi, who was running with Kyuubi, stopped and saw Sasuke. He worded 'What?', Sasuke nodded over.

Itachi ran over in a black T and white gym shorts and his hair was in a sloppy bun, his face was tired and he panted as he came over. Kyuubi had red flaming hair up to his shoulders and wiskers on his cheeks. He was totally ripped and so was Itachi. His eye's were a weird redish, green-tigerlily color. He wore a blue T and black gym shorts, he to was also panting.

" Yes Sasuke? What is it?" He said panting after each question mark.

"There's a new guy on school grounds." He pointed with his thumb at me.

" Are you sure it isn't a girl?" Kyuubi butted in putting his hands on his hips, panting.

"I don't know who you're calling a girl." I shot back in my boy-ish voice, gritting my teeth.

" Oh, so it's a pretty boy. Nice." He took a hold of my cheeks and smirked.

" Don't worry I don't bite, but I'm not just in to girls."

" Grow a dick and maybe you might be." I snarled at him.

" Ooooo, I like him." He relesed my cheeks.

" What's your name, pretty boy?" Itachi said with hands on his hips.

" Haruno Samako."

Itachi knew who I was. He smiled a 'finally' smile

" Nice to meet you and welcome to Sun Raising High School."

" Thanks." I smiled back.

**" MY YOUTHFUL KITTENS! THE BELL _ISSSSSSSSSS GETTTTING RRRRREAAADDDYYY_ TO RING_ RIIIIGGGGGHHHTTT NNNNNNNNOOOOWWWWWWW_!"-**I swear, I think he is crazy- The bell rung and all the genders went to there locker rooms.

**&*+4th period+*&**

" Now, you must learn the way to make the art! You got it make it a great big BANG! Okay kiddies? Now, take your brush and make me explode!" These teachers here are something else. smiled out at the class and went working at his desk.

I picked up my brush and girl were already over at my side and getting close way too close.

" Look girls, I can't work if you all crowding." I mumbled.

" But we wanna be next to you, don't you want us?" A girl pouted.

"Girls just please give me spac-!"

" What the fuck's your deal, Uchiha?" Kiba yelled.

" Just don't fucking touch me, got that?" Sasuke said coldly.

" Don't act all big and mighty. Naruto not here to baby sit yah. You sorry bitch of a Uchiha." Kiba spat.

" Don't slang my name like it's nothing!"

" I will if I wanna, bitch ass!" And there was a splash and then a thud. I looked over the crowd of women and raced over. Kiba had another bucket of pant and was about to throw it at Sasuke. With that, I ran over and grabbed the bucket, throwing it across the floor.

" Look pretty boy, if you don't move then-" I cut him off.

" Then what? Huh? Give me your best shot, bitch." I got in his face, staring him with fire.

Sasuke was on the floor behind me with a rainbow of paint on him. Water all over the place, he looked helpless. This pissed me off even more I was 3 or 4 inches shorter then Kiba. Oh well.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Read review and fallow please and thank you =}**


	4. The Girlfriend

" What the hell do you think your gonna do?" Kiba leaned over to my face.

" I won't know until you touch me." I said.

He was pissed. He went to punch me, I ducked and triped him. As he fell to the floor, I took hold of his arm, turning it around and putting it behind his back.

"Let go! Fuck!" Kiba yelled.

"Now, don't fuck with me." I let his arm go, then kicked him away. Making him fly to the other side of the class room, where he crashed into a tray of paint. walked back in and looked at me then looked at sasuke then kiba, then back at me.

His face lightened up and he clapped, "Well done, young lady and the two young men! You have made art, wonderful! That's the first time I've seen the students come together and use them selfs! A++ for you three!"

" I'm a man!" That sound weird. The whole class laughed.

Then as soon as he walked in, he walked out doing something in a room connected to the room. I Looked to Sasuke and handed out a arm, to help him. He grabbed it and I pulled him up. He wiped paint off his cheeks with his shirt.

" Thanks for the help." He mumbled

" No prob, you okay?" I said in wonder.

He looked at me dumbfoundedly and crossed his arms. " Yeah I'm okay, I love being a explosion of color! You think I'll pass in the 'My Little Pony' and 'Rainbow Bright' club?" He said with a girlish tone.

I laughed at him.

" How 'bout I just get you to the locker room, without people asking you if you got jumped by a carebear."

" Deal."

" Cool" I went over to . " Hey Sir?"

" Yes! My wonderful artsic kiddies, what's up?" He said leaning on the doorway.

"Sasuke would like to wash up and I must wash my hands, art is a lot of work and-"

He put a paint brush with red paint to my lips, " Say no more, you two are my new faves! Do what you will my young lady!" He said with a cheshire cat smile.

I eye balled him horrorly," I have a fucking dick Sir!"

Again, weird much?

" oh I'm sorry, but I just like looking at you like woman because it some what stops me from jumping on you like a wild animal! Ha!" He went back to working.

I sat there annoyed to hell, even as a woman that felt weird. Sasuke looked at me and was snickering. I grabbed him from the front of his shirt and dragged him to the locker room. I thew him down on the bench, where he kept laughing like a hyena. I rolled my eye's, he looked at me now not laughing so hard, wipping tears away.

" I'm sorry that was just so funny! Hahahahahahaha!" I went to a sink wipping my lips.

" Keep on laughing and I'm gonna throw you in the shower, pull you out then lock you in your locker!"

" O-Okay! Okay! Haha I'm good, I'm fine."

_**/Yes you are./**_

What the fuck? No! Not you!

_**/ Yes. I'm back baby. What cha gonna do about it?/**_

Well I just have to wait until you go away, like always.

**_/Um WELL inners don't just go away. They just come out when they feel like it, thank you very much./_**

You bitch.

_**/ Your calling your self a bitch./**_

No I'm not, you are not me!

_**/ Yeah I'm a 'figment of your imagination'. Uh-huh whatever. Believe what you want./**_

Sasuke got up and took off his shirt and then his tank top that was under the first shirt. Only because the paint sunk thew to his skin. He thew his shirts on the bench and went to his locker, shoving his shirts i stoud there like into the locker and pulling out some left over clothes. I stood there like a deer in head lights. His six pack was amazing his hips were amazing-

**_/Girl, please smell the fucking flowers. HIS amazing!/_**

That's one thing I agree with you on. He started to unbuckle his pants, but felt he was being watched. He turned around with a sly smirk, to me.

" Yah know, you can take a picture, It'll last longer."

My head shot up and I quickly looked away with a pissy look on my face. I walked to the back of the locker room but even there I heard his small yet smooth playing chuckle. I looked into the locker room mirror and played around with my hair and then looked my face. I looked little a cherry. No joke. I snapped my head when heard the showers running.

' He must washing his hair or something.' I thought. I played around with my hair again, ruffling it around for no reason. Letting the sound of the shower water pidder padder thew my ears. I closed my eyes, turning around and leaning on the counter of the sink. The showers water fall one more time, until it just stopped. The motionless air now was all I heard. It's never really quite at my house always sounds, everywhere. It's not bad sounds just there are sometimes too much. It can be good sounds or bad, all were to much for me. I sat there longer then some one came up beside me.

"You are one weird guy."

I turn my head and opened my eye's and his stary night orbs looked straight into to my endless green sea ones. He smirked and patted my shoulders an walked to the door with his fresh clothes on.

I sat there just looking at his movements, he looked back at me." Well are your shoes glued there or what? Come on, we gotta get back to class."

I snapped out of it, and grew a smile. " Uhhh! Ye-yeah!" I ran to the door with him.

**=======*#*_-=4 weeks later=-_*#*=======**

" You were so cheating!"

" How can you cheat on rock band?"

" I don't know how but you did, Pinky!"

" Shut up, your just mad that you got your ass kicked by some one who looks gay! Ha!"

" Fuck off I'll get you next time!"

" Whatever!"

**"SASU-BABY COME HEREEEEEEEEEE!"**

Sasuke girlfriend glomped him, Amayuko and him hooked up 2 weeks ago, she's a total bitch that needs to burn in hell. Her brother, Shiki, is also a asshole that I wish some one with stick a dick in so he can shut the fuck crew isn't any better either, his best friend akuma, is a fucked up box all together and the rest,kai and kira, are just other idiots on this weird world.

" Hey babe, what's up?" He wrapped his arm around her hips. Which made my stomach turn, I think I gagged a bit too.

"Nothin', you?"

I cutt in, " Yeah, you kids get a fuck-room."

" We will." Amayuko giggled as I shivered. Sasuke smirked at my actions and then kissed the girl. But as I looked at the annoying-sucking-faces couple, I wonder where my couple person was at.

" Samako!"

I turned to smile. Hey if I'm undercover as a hot guy I have to act like a hot guy, and most hot guys have girlfriends.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Isn't this story so much better now?**


	5. The Party

"Samako!"

"Sayuki, there you are. They made me feel left out." I said in a childish tone, pointing to Sasuke and Amayuko.

Sayuki Takamura is my girlfriend, as weird as it sounds, she is. But she knows I'm a girl, she's the only one that knows that. I heard that she was Bisexual and I just had to fit in and she fully understood the subject of me having to act like a friend of Sasuke to protected him. She know's my real name and swore that she wasn't gonna tell any one. So we act like were a lovey dovey couple and all that shit , but we try staying away from partys and anything that will get us cought. But we must kiss and crap. . . Agh, that first time was . . .Horrible.

* * *

><p>"So you guys done it yet?" Sasuke asked in the middle of running 100 laps in Guy's class, we took laps around the foot ball field, and there was a game last night so the mud and grass was all over the field and the sprinklers didn't make it any better, there was the sent of mud and water in the air.<p>

" Who donewhatyet?" I asked confused, you panted

" Have you and Sayuki had sex yet, just wondering."

"No, I'm not that into her. I have to know a chick longer then 2 weeks." I guess a true gentleman would say that.

" Yeah, I guess." he said annoyed, he held his temples and rubbed them.

" What's up with you?" I said with a raised eyebrow

" Amayuko wants to have sex. I'm just not that way with her. It's only been 3 weeks or so and she wants to get closer-" I stopped him from talking. I put my hand over his mouth, being a girl I have a mind of one and I know the perfect answer.

" Amayuko doesn't care about your feelings, she only is caring about getting fucked by you and brag to your little fangirls saying that you wanted her. Her saying she wants to get closer. Please, it's an act to make you pity her and suck up to her. Don't feed in to her crap, tell her that your not ready and if she breaks up with you then, that proves that she never cared. If she stays with you and keep bugging you about it, then you'll see she's just as horny as any other immature teenager in this school. At that point you need to find out if you wanna break up with her, or stay with her. Your call or if she stays with you and dosen't ask you for along time, it has proved that she grew to really care about your feelings. There are you answers take or leave 'em." I removed my hand from his mouth. I ran my hand thew my hair and started walking instead of running. Sasuke started walking too, he looked at me.

" How do you know all that?"

"I live in a house with 3 woman, that sit there and whine about their love life. Then 2 men that sit there and whine about theirs too. By the time I was 10, they then started asking me what to do with they're love life"

"Ahhh, okay love guru." He said with a Smirk.

I returned it. I heard something behind me, I turned and so did Sasuke. It was Amayuko's brother, Shuki and his crew. Shuki walked up to me and put a arm over my shoulder.

"Hey, my sister was nagging at me this morning about not being able to touch the Uchiha shit. . .But." He put a finger under my chin. He was getting too close to my face.

He smiled, "She didn't say thing asking you pinky. You dye your hair this color?" He touch thew my bangs.

" No, it's my natural color." I spat at him.

" You know what color fits in with it?"

"What, asshole?" I raised a eyebrow.

" Brown and black." He pushed me into Sasuke. Sasuke was in front of the football field, he lost his footing from me falling. We both fell in a puddle of grass and mud. The crew laughed.

" Hey, look don't they look cute?" Akuma yelled out

I looked up and was beyond pissed, I tried getting up but Sasuke pulled me back. He knew I was ready to rip their balls off. I almost got up but Sasuke tripped me. Causing me to fall on him again. The bell rung, Shuki and his friends left. I stared Sasuke down.

" What the fuck? I was so ready to kill them! I had the energy! And_ /you/ _stopped me!"

" I know, I stopped you before you could something illegal, you should be thanking me." He was going get up but I was still on him I got up and hissed in some embarrassment. I was basically straddling him.

" Sorry."

" Don't be, I've been thew worst."

I smirked and crossed my arms, "How?"

" My best friend was my first kiss."

"Oooo, that's pretty bad." I laughed.

" Yeah,"

I led out my hand and helped him up. We walked to the locker room, I waited until all the guys were out until I took shower. I just told sasuke to wait out side. He never asked why, so I never told him. When I finished I got out and sported a red **DC** shirt, jeans and black Nike's. I walked outside to find Sasuke making out with Amayuko. I coughed, they didn't move an inch. I did it again this time louder. Sasuke said go away with his hand. I stomped my foot and finally, he kissed her one last time. He walked over to me.

" Thank you,"

". . .I'm starting to think your a he-she. " You almost choke.

"And why is that?" You didn't skip on your words, thankfully.

"Because half of you acts like a guy, then the rest of you speaks girl."

"What ever jackass." I went on walking to class. That was too close.

***O*+_+! At lunch !+_+*O***

" Hey! Sasuke!" Neji waved to get Sasuke and your attention. Him and Kiba's group get up and walk over to Sasuke and you.

" Oh. Hey, Neji." Sasuke says unemotional as always.

"My parents are gonna be out of town again. You know what that means. " He smirked.

" Total partying, your amazing Neji. When the first party?"

"Tomorrow, "

" I'll be there about you, Samako?"

" I don't know maybe. I won't have my car this week. " I say.

" Hey, you can over my house. No big." Sasuke added.

" Okay, I guess that's fine. I'll come over today."

" Yeah, and I'll beat you in rock band."

" How many times are you gonna take failure?"

" As much as it takes to beat you" Sasuke said annoyed. It's fun to annoy him.

****+V*= after school ,walking to sasuke's house=*V+****

" So,"

"So what?" Sasuke asked

" Are you a. . . Slutty drunk? Just wondering. Most of my friends from my last school are. " Lie. So what?

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure. Maybe? Itachi told me when I got drunk couple of times, I tried beating the shit out of him."

"Interesting.

"Do you drink? "

"I do, but I have a limit. 3 only."

" You should let loose a bit."

"No, the last thing I need to do is be drunk and say shit I don't need to be saying."

" True."

" So, you don't know if you get in over your head?"

"Everyone get's in over head sometimes."

"You're right. I know you do." I teased.

He raised an eye brow."How?"

"You anyways think you can get some of this." I said referring to myself.

"Wanting to get you? That wouldn't be getting over my head. I could get you, if I wanted you." He said matter-of-fact-ly.

"Nah, I don't think so." I smirk.

He pushed me and shook his head, "Shut up."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_[So, I hope this is better.]_

_-UNKn0WN_


	6. YOU,PERSON wait forgot your a drunk

" yo! Ma,we're gonna go see neji ,later"

" okay you kids have fun"

we walked out the door as his foster mom said later, i wore a white dress shirt and jeans with black World Industries shoes on _** (world industries is a skater shoe line) **_sasuke wore a black tap out t shirt and some jeans with nike's_**; **_itachi would have gone with us but he wanted to go with kyuubi, but there's one person in the house i haven't met, his foster dad...i heard he was an asshole, well i heard that from sasuke as we were walking to his car, some one drove in the praking space of his house, speak of the devil.a handsome looking man in his 40's or 30's stepped out his car , he looked at sasuke and sasuke looked him , it was like they were gonna fight right there, it seemed like...sasuke was losing. The older man stared at me.

" and who are you his girlfriend?"

I sour look appared on my face. " sir , i'm **a guy**"

" then are his **boy friend**?" I got shot in the face.

" Kigomi , _**lay off**_, his a friend of mine"

" when are you gonna do something with your life sasuke," he closed his door of his car and walked in side.

I looked at sasuke,who looked like he was gonna pulled out a gut and blow his foster dad's head off, and i was ready to back him up, we got into his into his car, he shut his door hard and started up the car and started speeding down the rode,i looked at him.

"Hey sasuke ,i think you need ta slow down, the cops will see you speeding,...sasuke?"

He just sat there griping the wheel, i put my hand on the wheel on top of his ,he lashed his eye's at me and hissed" _**what**_?"

"Stop."

he lenched his wheel then breathed in ,the car slowed and he closed his eye's breathed in an then out he then opened his eye's , i took my hand off his and sat back in my seat ,his breathing was hallow but he stopped speeding,

" thanks,"

i grew a smile " no problem "

10 mins later we were at neji's house , we steped out the car and to the house cars were every where ,the music was blasting thew the door , sasuke walked thew the door and body's were dancing, sweating ,hitting each other, grinding on each other, exploring each other. Me and sasuke found a chair where no body was on making out of somethin', he plopped down on the sofa and spreaded out his legs with his hand in his coat jacket, i sat down like a guy with my legs out, i bent over and putting my elbows on my knees looking out at the guys and girls dancing. I let my head hung my head down just listening to the music,then a hand come to my chin pulling it up, the Chick ,tayuya , had on a black tube top that showed her belly ring, and some booty shorts then boots , she sat on my lap like she should be there, i looked at her in surprize, as she took in to her actions, she got close to my face and ran her hand thew my hair, and gripped it,

" samako, what cha doing?"

" um i'm um looking at you"

" _**oh~ **_baby your tensed, let me-" she pushed me back on the chair and straddled me."-_**Help you**_" my eye' widened, she didn't let me move, i smelled her breath , gray goose,

" um sasuke ,**help**"

he looked over at my problem,

" tayuya..."

" what?"

" your drunk to hell, get the fuck off the man,"

"Ohhhh, sasuke baby don't tell me that your jelly, you'll get some later"

" tayuya , he dosen't want you,so get off and plus he has a girlfriend, "

" really _***hic**_* who?"

I spoke up " s-sayuki"

With that she jumped off, tayuya and sayuki have been at each other ever sence i first saw them , it was nasty, tayuya has tried to get in my pants ever sence i got here but she didn't know i hooked up with sayuki, i know one of these day's their gonna have on hell of a fight, she looked at me and smiled then left like she was gonna go plan something ,

**/hint hint hint/**

Ahh i don't gave a damn inner

**/well make sure you get pictures of sayuki ripping her hair out , ha it's gonna be funny!/**

Again i agree with on this subject,but i don't think we're right.

I looked at sasuke, he was just sitting there, i went to the cooler and burging back two beers, he looked at me,

" i thought you said you don't drink"

" i said i don't get drunk easy...and i don't drink but, you need it and i'm not gonna let you do it alone, " he looked at me then at the bottle an took it ,popped off the top and chugged the drink down , i did the same, i looked at sasuke and he was already buzzed, after the 3rd beer he was drunk, by the 7th one he was fully drunk, i looked at him chug the 8th one, he wipped his mouth and looked at me,

" what chu looki' _***hic* **_at?"

" um thing"

he looked at me and then back at the ceiling .

" i'm _***hic* **_bored"

" then what do you suggest we do?" I'm an **idiot**

**/yes,you are/**

Shut up bitch

**/ don't get mad at me because you asked a drunk ass teenage boy what to do/**

your right for the frist time

**/ thanks for the props/**

whatever

" i wanna dance," he said still looking at the ceiling

" dance?um sasuke i'm sorry but um i don't dance" i can dance just not like a guy, i am a girl, and i only know how to dance like a **GIRL**. Not a guy, i havin' got that far yet

" anybody can dance, it's just the way they dance they don't wanna show it, come on ,please for me?" He said in a whiney cute tone, i was almost eyes was full of it,

" um well i don't have any one to dance with so i can't but you can" i said

" you can dance with me, i don't bite" he swung his head closer to mine then it should , i backed my self back a little bit ,

" um sasuke what's with you?"

" nahthing _***hic* **_why?"

He pulled me up and dragged me to the dance floor, and pulled me close, as if he knew i was a girl and it didn't seem to matter to him i was in guys clothes .

" you look like a girl"

" sasuke let go, people are gonna think we're gay"

" wel i'm half "

"_ what_?"

" i'm Bi"

" your _**what? **_"

" Bi, you know bisexual"

" i know what bi means!"

" well every body know so it dosen't matter to me,"

" well i'm stright!"

" then i'll have to bend you a little bit,"

He pulled me close and put on of his hands on my hips, a hand came up to my neck and lightly touched a soft spot, my eye's suddenly rolled in the back of my head and a mone relased from my lips, he smirked and let me go and pulled me to the top stair's where no one was, every one was down stairs ,outside or in a room doin' ...somethin'. He got me to the top of the stiar's and pushed me down,hovering over me.

" sasuke your gonna regret this just stop,your drunk"

" i'll be the judge of that," he kissed my cheek going down to my neck and sucked and kissed around there,severel time's my mouth opened and nothing came out, i found myself gripping his hair and breathing heavy, my eye brows pushed together from satisfaction. I didn't know what to do, every time i tried doing something he pushed me back down or held my hands, his lips were done on my neck and raced to my chin and to my lips there he layed a small peck,and then kissed my lips fully, i didn't kiss back i morely trying to push him of , until i finally did ,he hit stair's ralling .

" what the hell,what's your problem?"

" i don't have one"

" we need to get home your all ready drunk and your a _**bloody**_ mess, "

" but i _***hic * **_don't wanna go home"he said annoyed.

i breathed in and then exhaled that.

"I'm sorry sasuke but..." i pulled his neck over and knocked him out ,picked him up and got in the car, i couldn't find his key's so i had to hot wire the car. When we got to his home i found the spare key under the mat and opened the door and walked in with sasuke over my shoulder when i got up stair's i closed his room door and turned on the light and put him on the bed ,i looked at him in his weird drunk postion, i took off his jacket ,shoes and put his phone and walet on his dresser then i put him a little better on the king size bed ,i on the other hand took off my clothes in the bathroom and then changed in to a huge t-shirt and some blue pj pants i came back and sasuke was on the couner of the bed sitting i looked at him ,he looked at me .

" what?"

" why do you hang out with me? I'm just one big thing of shit,"he said in his drunk but sad tone.

I sat next to him," because i had a problem with fangirls and you helped me fix it,"

I looked at me with a kiddish face on, and then smiled

" you still remind me of a chick"

" i get that alot from you" i smiled " now get to bed i'm tired and i dragged your drunk ass all the way from down stair's." I crawled to the other side of the bed and he crawled to his side of the bed and i slowly driffed to sleep,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n and so there is chapter 6 wow , this is the fastest i've ever up dated i mostly take's a while so yeah, read, review, fave, and fallow, please and thank you lovely's *w***

**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	7. remember why

I woke to a dark painted room and a sleeping sasuke, i looked over at him half-ly on the bed and half-ly off the bed, i sat up and had my knees in my chest and watched his chest go up and down his breathing was peaceful he slowly woke up ,his eye's fluddered open, i cought the couner of his eye and he looked at me, i smirked

" good morning sleepin' beauty"

" good morning...( he pointed at his head) i've got a hangover "

I laughed" last night it was more then a fucking hangover"

" i don't remember what happen, it's like all gone"

" well i would be surprised if you did remember somethin' "

" i wounder if i...nah..."

"what?"

" did i kiss anybody?" He said confused

" ummmmmm...i'm not gonna answer that qusetion"

" sama?...did i kiss you?"

" ummmmm,...shit, i'm not gonna lie...your one hell of a kisser!"

he blushed and punched my shoulder, i laughed and lost my balace and all most fell off the bed ,sasuke pulled me back up by my waist, my little soft small 6 pack was greeted by a rock hard build in 6 pack. I looked at him stright in his intimidating eye's , his tough arm was a steal ring around my female waist, he looked at me and smirked,

" so you liked it?"

" uh! du-dude i w-was j-just kiddin-g!"

**/ you know your lying/**

shut up inner, this is a mission! MISSION! Not a-

**/ bitch shut up! You know you liked it ,and don't deny it/**

i have to he has to think i'm a guy NOT a girl

**/ well if that's so, don't make it so obvious that you like him bitch!/**

shut up! I don't like him! I don't!

**/really, then don't act like it!/**

i can't help it

**/ damn it! I'm so annoying!/**

Same here

**/ look if we're going to like him let's like him, just not so obvious/**

why am i taking my own advice ?

**/because we're alone and have no friends/**

tru- hey!

**/Lol/**

"Sa-ma-ko" i was back in my state of mind, a hand was at my chin.

i shuttered" u-uh, yeah?"

he bent over to my ear," you look like a cherry" he then blew in my ear, i jumped ,he laughed and let me go,...then i fell off the bed ,i looked at him he was laughing like hell, i had a huge knot on my head, i looked at him,steamin'

" hey jack ass what the fuck was that for?"

" hahahaha! You should of seen your face! Hahahahaha!"

" fuck you to hell!" He handed out a hand and helped me up, we got off the bed and he was starting to opening the door then the door busted open witch caused sasuke to jump backand lose footing and push me witch cause me to lose footing too and pull on sasuke's shirt and fall on the ground and him too, i looked at the door way to see a teenage girl laughing her ass off with a video camera, sasuke shook his head and then looked at his doorway.

"leana! Get the hell out of my room!"

the girl responed" i'm not in your room i'm in FRONT of your room"

" shut that damn camera off!"

" no you guys look so cute awww! Is this your girlfriend? She's hot!" I found my self on sasuke

i said in my kinda guy-ish tone " i'm a dude! And this was a accident because you just busted in the fuckin' door way!" I go off sasuke and stomped in the hallway then turned to sasuke, " are you gonna brush your teeth or go to school with a shit mouth?"

**8+=-_-= at school in the hallway walking with sayuki and sasuke an his chick=-_-=+8**

" i'm telling you sayuki! "America's Best Dance Crew" is much more populer then "So You Think You Can Dance?"!"

" nah-uh!"

" yeah-huh!"

" hey shit head!" Tayuya walked over to sayuki

" what do you want?" She said with her hand on her hip.

" i just wanted to tell you i danced with you guy yesterday and let me tell you he was into it"

she looked at me , i cut my thout with my hand" it was the oppsite, you practically raped me!"

she wipped her head to tayuya" look slut , just keep your hands on your own men!" Sayuki yelled.

Tayuya laughed and got in sayuki's face" and what if I don't wanna?"

Sayuki grinded her teeth and tried her best of being the bigger person , I grabed her hand and pulled her lightly, she sighed and walked along with me and sasuke,then I felt something pull me back and something crash on to my face ,I opened my eye's to see red head's mouth all over my face, oh god kami! I'm a girl being fought over by other girls ,this. Mission. Is . Missed the. FUCK . UP! Sayuki mrached over and and pulled me and away and pushes me to sasuke and slaps the living shit out of tayuya, i must say sayuki is a vary good actress, but tayuya and her have been havin' problems so,

Tayuya pulls sayuki's hair and thew her on the ground starts punching her , sayuki hit tayuya in her jaw and kicked her off, i crawled over holding sayuki and sasuke held tayuya,

" let me at her! One hit more hit damn it!" Tayuya said, sayuki compeletly fixed her self and turned to tayuya

" your a sad person tayuya, you have to try to steal other people's boyfriends to fell good?" She step to her and then flipped her self to me and held my neck

" if seeing some one happy makes you mad then-" she kissed me and looked back at tayuya"- that should of pissed you off, come on babe," i snapped back into the world and not in my mind

" uh, right!" I fellowed her,

***v*_-_-_= 12 minutes later=_-_-_*v* **

" oh my gosh! That was amazing! It felt good!"

" ha! Is that like the first time you got in a fight?"

" yeah!, it was epic!"

" cool, "

" psst" I turned around to see my back up kakashi, but he's filled in as a teacher,he asked me to come over to the couner,

" oh hi sensei! Well i have to get to class later samako" sayuki ran to her classes i looked at a not happy kakashi, i walked over to him

" after gym class is over , meet me in the locker room at 2:30, here's a late pass for you 5th period because your not going , we're gonna have a long talk in the locker room"

" okay sensei" i took the pass.

***U*¡==_==gym 4th period==_==¡*U***

" hey sasuke you go on one of the sensei's wanna talk to me,"

" okay well ,later man, if i'm late again miss anko is gonna kill me, like really! See yah!"

"see yah!" I saw sasuke run down the hallway , i waved then i my hair was being pulled, i was thew in the bathroom, i looked up and saw kakashi he put his hands on his knees

" yah know why your mom choosed me to watch you?"

" why?"

" so when your out of line, i can kick your ass in line" he kicked me in the stomach and pulled my hair to one of the stall walls and banged my head into it. I got up dizzy he took my face and kneed it, i fell to ground holding my face

" ahh! Fuck kakashi what the hel-ahhh!" He put my arm in a lock, he griped my hair and pulled my head up.

" what did you do at that party last night?"

" **AHH! NOTHING-AHHH! STOP YOUR GONNA BREAK MY ARM**!" I yelled in my real tone

" stop actting like a fucking girl sakura,i'm gonna ask you one more time , what happened at that party"

"**AHHHH! FINE ,FINE! HE KISSED ME**!" I yelled

" and that's what we _DON'T_ want sakura, or samako, we don't want him getting that close to you, we _REALLY_ don't want you getting that close with him and we_** REALLY REALLY DON'T **_Want you having sexual thing with the young man, we want him safe , his brother wants him safe, so what are we gonna do?"

He pulled my arm back even farther" **AHH! KEEP-KEEP HIM SAFE DAMN IT**!"

" that's right samako well done! And why are you here again and give me the full thing"

"**I'M UNDER COVER**,i'm under cover for kepting him safe!"

" i can't-" he picked me up and slamed me aganist the floor and put my arm in a farther hold"-hear you"

"**I'M UNDER FUCKING COVER TO KEPT HIM SAFE DAMN IT**!"

" and what are you not suppost to do?"

" i'm not suppost to let sexual or feeling intercoruse happen!"

" corrcet, see was that so hard?" He let me go and sat on the bench.

" fuckin' old fart! Turn around! I didn't even take my gym shower yet because your ass,"

" i was just reminding you why your here,"

" it's not like i forgot my mission is to be come friends with a teen guy who's got a uncle trying to kill him and not to say i have to dress like a guy every day!"

" you do it when you don't have to dress like a guy anyway so whatever"

" you know what kakashi shut up and turn around"

He did so i stepped into a shower stall and took off all my clothes and turned it on

" well i'm gonna go to my class now later"

" bye"

the went to get up them he stopped ,i felt watched i looked at him he had a smirk on his face,i blushed ,this prev! He turned his head walked to the door.

" nice pin sraping tattoo or what you young people say now and days, a tramp stamp."

" your an ass hole get out!"

i thew my shower gel ( for men) at him he ran out the locker room

***+='"_after the shower ,putting on clothes_"'=+***

I was zipping up my pants and sliped my tap out t-shirt on and was tying my nike's and was gonna walk out the locker room,i heard a laugh, i turned around.

no one

I herd a laugh again

turned

no one,

" hey! Is any one there?" I called out, i was then walking then

***+&$*2#!BANG!#2*$&+***

I felt like i got hit with a brick, I looked up and saw shiki with a video camera, he laughing, his group fallowed along, but there was one in the couner looking shy. The big one , Kai , stomped on my stomach ,...when you have a belly ring that hurts...a lot. Kai stomped on me again I held my stomach shiki laughed

" kira go lock the door make sure no body interfears"

Kira nodded and went to the door and locked it, akuma staqed on me and pulled me up

" not so tough now are yah?" He punched me,then kicked me in my face ,i held my face ,i got on my knees and and held my face,shiki gave the video cam to akuma and pulled me up by my hair,

"like i said a couple of day's ago, my sisster said nothing about you, you see that camera,it's screening everything that's going on right now to the whole school, hahaha!" He knee me in my face,

" so tell me , samako, what were you and kakashi sensei talking about it here?"

i looked at him, " well we were really talking about , how are we gonna shove a dick in your ass hole so you'll shut up," he kicked me in my back , i ached it and held my knees, every body laughed but shiki and the shy person

" really? Where is this dick?" He played along

" it's in akuma's pants"

Akuma gave the video cam to the shy looking one and walked over to me an punched me, everybody laughed but akuma and the shy person

" okay fine you cough me the real dick is right above my hello kitty tattoo on my left ass cheek you can't miss it" kai stomped my stomach again.

" shut the fuck up it's not funny anymore!"

Shiki staqed down to my level, and looked me annoyed

" fine you wanna be a little funny jack ass,how about we play a game"

i rolled my eye's" good cause this one's getting boring"

He pulled out a pocket knife, oh shit

he pushed my almost lifeless body down,kira and kai held me down.

" let's play "humiliate the bitch" "the shy looking one looked worried

His knife went under my first shirt,... then it hit me my first shirt ! I always had on a bra then a wrap then a tank top then a shirt! He started one my 2sd shirt then stopped thank god, but then i remembered...my belly yanked on it, it was only a black studd so i guess i'm safe...ish

" oh my god, is This a belly ring? **HAHAHAHHAHHAHA**!"

I rolled my eye's "sorry i got drunk bitch" i mubbled he looked at me.

" what did you say?"

I looked dead in his face"_**SORRY **_**I GOT DRUNK BIATCH**!"

as quick as i said it was as quick as he ripped it out, blood spattered,he smiled " am sorry did that hurt?"

my eye's widen, i fucking freaked, the kai came over and stomped me again and again,i passed out.

***+=-_*hinata's prov*_-=+***

" g-guy's i think that's enough" i said holding the camera

shiki looked at me," shut up himki!" I snapped shut ,i looked samako get mugged and punched around he looked dead blood was every were, then there was a bang at the door

" open the fucking door you asses!" It sound like sasuke, there were repeating banging at the door, but even a uchiha couldn't get thew a steal door the as soon as he came he went running down the hall, possibly for help, i looked at the pink headed boy, ...i'm gonna save him i've made up my mind. I slowly and quietly unlocked the door and went back to my spot, shiki went to cut his shirt more but ,i noticed something, was that?...it is! , his hiding too! Or she... Before anybody noticed i shoved them out the way and punched shiki out of the way,i picked up samako and ran out the door, they fallowed behind ,i knew this school like the back of my hand, i ziged and zaged until i lost him, i huffed and puffed for air, i looked at samako who woke earlier when i was running but couldn't run her self ,she looked at me,

"Hey are you alright?"

" i'm alive right hell yeah i'm alright, what the fuck happened?"she was out of shape ,she had blood all over her clothes and blood coming from her mouth, i then shut off the camera and picked her up and took her to the nurse's office.

***+_-+*sakura's prov*+-_+***

i opened my eye's to see sasuke standing over me,then he dropped to a chair

" thank god"

"uh"

" um S-samako, is your name right?" I looked at the same guy who was in the couner the whole time i was getting my ass beat, i looked at him.

"what are you doing here?"

" **i-i-i b-bought y-y-you h-here! **I'm s-s-sorry it took me long to save you," he bowed , sasuke looked at me a shadow was behind him it was itachi he looked worried,

"you okay?"

" yeah, i just fell like shit"

"Hn." The nurse came in.

" i'm sorry mr. Haruno but your gonna have to be in here all day you can have one vistor each hour, one can stay rest must go," she walked away,

The shy guy wanted to talk to me privite sasuke put up a fight he was gonna have the rest of the day but this dude had an every body left the dude wasn't a dude , the dude was a chick! She unziped her jacket an she showed me her wrap,

" i know your a girl so am I"

" ohhh well your possibly hiding you gender for a different reason-"

" your right ,i over heard what you said in the locker room sorry"

" just don't tell anybody"

" never! I only dress like a guy because guys are easier to hang with but some how i got mixed with them and yeah"

" really?"

" really, my real name is hinata, yours is?"

" sakura, nice to meet you"

" you too,"

" sooooo are there anymore guy dressed girls here?"

" nope not that i know of, i think we're the only one's"

" cool"

**=-_-=sasuke's turn=-_-=**

He was freaking out, like freaking!, i finally just took his cheeks pulled them to my face and kissed his forehead, for him to just be flushered and shut up

" did you just kiss my fore head?"

" yep!"

"Why?"

"cause your annoying me, you hate it when you get emberassed and you mostly just shut up, why is this time different?_**WHY ARE YOU STILL FUCKING TALKIN'**_?"

" because i was worried!" He jumped out of his seat

"why!"

" because this-this is all like last school year all over again!"

" huh?"looked at him confused

He sighed and sat back down ,

" the same thing happened to my friend naruto last year , but he didn't have a belly ring but ear rings and those douche's ripped them all out and then stripped him...the only thing different is...he wasn't saved..."

he looked at the ground.

i proped my self on my elbone and reached hand out to his shoulder and patted him. He looked at the ground.

" hey..."

" what?"

" look at me"

he did so.

" what do you see?"

" Your face busted in"

"well that, and?"

" i don't know ,what?"he ran his hands thew his hair

" sasuke, look at me"

He did again"what? All i see is you! Beat up bashed up you!"

" yeah you see me beat and black and blue, but you know what?"

"WHAT!"

" you still...see...me, isn't that what you wanted?"he eye's soothened, he fell to his knees to the side of the bed and just closed his eye's and rested his head on my pillow, i smirked

" now was i so hard to see?"

" not...really?"

i laughed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n hi there darlings! You like? Love? Hate? Wanna vomit? Well don't please,your poor computer doesn't wish for that fate, please, please read,review fave and fallow, it's like 4:33 a.m. at in the morning so night darlings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	8. DAMN THAH MOTORCYCLE!

"Mr. Haruno can you answer this-...?...**-RU-NO!"**

I was listening to my Ipod laying my head down on my knee in gym class,guy sensei is way too much to deal with some times.

_**"-_=+)!WAM!(+=_-"**_

I flew across the gym, sliding across the floor and i only stopped because i hit the wall.

my ear phone's flew out of my ears and Ipod fell out of my pocket, guy sensei walked over and picked them up,and then walked over to me.

" just for not listening me, you are gonna use up your youthfulness to get this back ,get your jacket off and get in that ring!"

" wha?" I was out of it,

" your westling , now get in that ring!" He pointed, i remembered...fighting day for friday, great,i got up and walked over to the ring and took off the jacket and showed my tank top and eh, my abbs kinda showed. The girls gave me looks and some people even gave woot's, i cracked my hands and neck ,

" let's go."

" Kiba! Get over in this ring with your youthful self!" He smiled

"Go samako, we love you baby!" Sayuki srceamed with her little group of friends, ino,karin,tenten,temari and miyuki.

I winked an smirked and then looked at sasuke who was laughing,

Kiba walked in the ring with no shirt but gym shorts, i looked at him and crossed my arms and chuckled

" what's so funny Haruno?" Kiba roared

"We'll see why i'm laughing when i'm done with yah" i stuck my tongue out at him, he got pissed, guy sensei jumped into the ring

" **ALLLLLLLLLRRRRRIGHT! SHAKE HANDS!" I put my hand out kiba just slapped it" ARE YOU RRRRREADY HARUNO?**" I nodded" **WHATTA 'BOUT YOU KIBA?" **He nodded**,"OOOOOOOOOKKKAY! GET READY GET SET,...GO**!" Kiba curged at me i simply stepped out the way,he almost lost his footing, i kicked his but and he fell out of the ring and landed on his face, i smirked he looked at me and got back in the ring, he thew a punch, i moved ,he punched again, i ducked , he went for a uper cut , i bent backwords doing a back bend ,and then i kicked over ,and hit him in his jaw , i stood back up and walked to him,grabbing his hair

" i'm so tired and i really don't feel like messin' with you at the moment sooooo" i kneed him in the face and the stepped back and punched him, he fell out,i squaded down,

**"K.O.** mothafuckah"and i sat back up, and put my hands behind my head guy sensei walked Back in the ring with my Ipod

" **WE HAVE A WINNER**! Here's your ipod youthful student!" He handed it back to me i took it and went back to my seat putting my jacket back on and pulling the hood over my head.

" that was awesome !" Sayuki said hanging on to me with her friends behind her ,

" thanks"

"I didn't know you could fight with out making a mess" sasuke said with a smirk,

" well then you don't know me vary well,"

"Hn."

**)*(+)*( lunch)*(+)*(**

" hey ,pinky!" Kiba yelled walking to my table with his friends

" look do have to bet your ass again for you to shut up?"i turned to him,

" i just wanna..."

" wanna what? Kiss me?"

" no, smart ass,"

" then what?"

" look" neji said " his too much of a jack ass to sip it out so i will, he wants to stop fightin' you,"

" why?"

The lazy one ummm, shikamoru, no no, uh shika-ma-ru, shikamaru! Yeah he um spoke up"because we've been talkin' and everybody that ever met you is all sayin' your cool and what ever and we just wanna, see what your about"he yawned

" ahhhh, so your just sayin' we got off on the wrong foot?... Fine with me, sit, come eat with us"

" what?" The water boy gahhed

"your just gonna let us hang with you guys just like that?"neji said

" yeah why not?" Sasuke said drinking his milk

" just don't start shit, that's the only rule"

" good with us , " neji said.

They all then sat down.

**"*'+=-*()at the end of school()*-=+'*"**

" uh sasuke!"i ran to him in the hall way

" yeah?" He said

" um yah mind me spending the weekend at your house ,my house is gonna be lonely because my family's on a case and their in china, and also cause i don't have a ride"

" uh sure but i don't know how this is gonna work,"

" whaddya mean?"

we walked out side and um...he took his motorcycle, not his car...shit

" awww! Sasuke! Damn you!" I hit him

" sorry"

" wait, i know! I know i know i know!"

" you know what?"

" did i ever tell you i'm in drama class"i winked

i ran to the closest bathroom and took my head band that was in my backpack and put it on then i took my boy shirt off and then took out a red t-shirt that said 'i keep pressing delete but your still here',and put it on, then i pulled out my black heels i keep in my back pack just in case an put them on, i found my lip gloss at the bottom of my bag and slapped some on and then i took out my blue studded earrings out and put on my hooped ones, i walked out the bathroom and saw sasuke looking for me, i tapped his shoulder.

" hey there,cowboy"

" hey-wait, samako?"

" shhhhh!"

" you look umm"

" what?" i said with a smirk

" I-I-I,eh, all i'm gonna say is that you can pass as a chick any day"

" i know," i was walking out side and i heard whistle, i turned and saw shuki and his crew

" who's the chick sasuke? You better not be cheatin' on my sisster"

" i'm not this is um-"

" i'm samako's sisster ,sakura, nice to meet cha" i fake smiled and let out a hand , instead of shaking it, like i thought he would; he pulled me to his chest and held my hips. I gagged in the inside,

" my name is shuki"

" and my boyfriend's name is remmy,back off" i pushed him away,well i _did_ have a boyfriend named remmy...never mind that

" well why you hanging with uchiha?"

"I-" sasuke cut me off

" i'm dropping her off at home, got a problem?"

" why, i just didn't know he had a sisster, "

" well i um came to pick him up, and walk home with him; my job is close by, but he already left so, sasuke here offered to ride me home"i lied ,and sasuke looked at me and smirked

" well that's odd sasuke weren't you just talking to samako?"

" y-yeah but he lefted and then she came right after."

" oh look! It's samako calling me," i was gaara who was really calling,i picked it up

" hey bro what's up?"

**/"sakura! Where. Are. My. Cookies!"/**

" i don't know you called me because of that?"

**/" yes! Why else?"/**

" you eat to many sweets i swear your teeth will be black by the time your 30" i pinched the bridge of my nose, i'm for real ,his gonna have a sugar overdose.

**/" don't test me! I haven't had sugar all day, i came home to get the rest of my stuff to go to china and my cookies. ARE. NOT. HERE!"/**

"Okay, it's not my fault you can't find them ,look in karins room, maybe she stole them."

**/" fine! Gotta go BYE!"/**he srceamed in the ear piece. I moved the phone away.

" bye?" I hung up

" well his home and goin' nuts 'cause he can't find his pocky and cookies"i rolled my eye's

"Well i guess we'll see you round," shuki said

"uhhh,i guess?" They walked away and sasuke started laughing quitely,

" Shut. Up!" I stepped on his foot,

" oww! Hahahahahaha!" He slowly stopped laugh because i was glaring at him,

" okay, fine ,i'm sorry"

" it's okay, just ,lets go"he got on frist, i didn't know how to get with out feeling...like a girl,

" just hop on sakura" he smirked, i finally got on...sooooooo weird...i held on to his neck ,

" hold on" he pushed on gas and we were on our way.

_**"AHHH!sasuke, slow down!"**_

" hn." He smiled ,like...smiled,

_**"EEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" **_his neck wasn't tough enough, i wrapped my arms around his troso ,much better, i had my head to his back and heard his heart beat. He went faster ,i slowly loosened grip and put my hands on the seat, i roaring of the bike was amazingly loud, the wind was fantasic, i let my hair flow in it, i looked at the sky, the clowds looked spead up on the movement, my mouth wanted to grow a smile but... i couldn't,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-flash back-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

before i lived in japan i lived in the U.S. with my real dad, my mom died and my dad was a junkie with the drugs, we lived in new york, we only moved there because he said drugs are better here, i was 14 and i already had a guy i liked;his name was kai, i worked in a small resturant on a couner, he used to always pass on his motorcycle, i went to school like a normal kid and he was a older student, in the 11th i was only a freshmen, he finally walked in the resturant and askeed me to be his waitress, i did then he asked when i got off i told him and he offered to dropped me off, from that day on he dropped me off at home then my dad found out and said i wasn't aloud to see him, i yelled at him and he slapped me and thew me in my room , little did i know kai was in my room, waiting for me, he asked me if i wanted to runaway, i said yes, he smirked and told me i could go with him to his place, i packed my stuff and we jumped out the window of my small house, we rode his bike to his house and he said he lived alone, we got to the point of living with each other on a different level, we'd harmlessly flirt and touch each other ,not the way a friend would, that day, my birthday, i was turning 15 and we make a cake, then we ate it with friends with friends who came ,when they all lift, we where in the living room and he all of a sudden he kissed me and kissed me down ,oi didn't know what to do, i just sat there, letting him do what he wanted, there, In the U.S.A., in new york, in his home, on that sofa, I lost my virginity, and the next day, we had sex again and again, it became a daily thing , we used protection, i wasn't dumb

Two mouths later , we kept on but less , it wasn't a daily thing anymore, more like every 5 or 4 days, it was august and in the summer it was so hot, we had the windows all open and the fans on every were, we didn't have AC so, he was bored that afternoon and we made other way to the bed room and had sex again then i noticed something as i was griping his pillow i told him to stop and he did, he asked was wrong,i put my hand in a pillow case, and pulled out a pear thongs that weren't mine, i looked at him and pushed him off me, then there was a bang to the front door, i opened it with a big over sized t-shirt, and i will never forget how this slut looked, she had the sortest skirt in the world it was like up to her underwear her shirt was more like a bra and had gem stones on it, her heels were a mile high, her hair was blue and long down her back ,her make-up was bold red lip stick , eyeliner ,mascara, blush and blue eye shadow, she wore hooped earrings and her neck was yelling hickies all over, she sat there smacking gum and she looked at me, she looked spanish, she had the attitude; kai ran over with jeans on, he looked her then me, i looked at the whore in the doorway she rolled her eyes and walked in with her hand out, she said' i don't care if this is a bad time, i just came to get my underwear back' i ran into the room and got her under wear and shoved it in her mouth and pushed her out, i shot my killer glare at kai, he started to talk i rolled my eyes and walked to the room got my suit case out and started packing , he tried stopping me, i slapped him and he stay way he still tried talking me out of it it didn't care i got my stuff and walked out the door to miss Shizune,'s house she kept me in for 5 mouths and she saw how smart i was and then tsunade , her friend , told her to take me in, she did and she told me i was gonna be home schooled an i will be working for the police, i said i didn't care, and i moved to tokyo and i've lived here ever since, but now ,i can't stand guy's that have motorcycle's,i try staying away from them. I guess i have a phobia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-end of flash back-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Why did you get a motorcycle?" I asked sasuke at a stop light ,

He looked back at me, then back at the rode" i'll tell yah later"

"But-!...fine," i wrapped my arms back around his troso and the motorcycle roared and he went off, 16 minute's later we were are his house,he got off the bike first then he helped me off but my heel got cought on the bike, i fell and the bike was gonna fall on me. As i fell on the concrete i saw the shadow of the bike falling i closed my eyes...

" you okay?" I looked over my shoulder and saw sasuke above me with blood on his head , the bike landed on his back,i nodded. He took my foot ,which was still stuck, and wiggled the heel and pulled it off the peld ,i moved from under him and then went to the other side and pulled the bike off him , throwing it to the side and helping sasuke up, i put his arm around my shoulder and put my hand on his hip and handled both our back packs in my hand around his hip,i knocked on the door and itachi opened it he looked at sasuke then me, and then just looked confused,

" samako?"he looked at me up and down

" uh yeahhhhh, long story short, the motorcycle fell on him,"

his mom was cutting tomatoes she saw sasuke and ran to his aid with a ice pack she slowly put it to his head, sasuke held it there. His mom took her attention to me,

" oh my goodness, finally my sasuke has brung a girl home and not a friend or his brother!"

Itachi just laughed and sasuke had the guts to smirk eh i'll get 'em later,i looked at

" um , you already met me, it's...samako"

" oh god! Sasuke! You didn't tell me samako is a woman! i let you to sleep in the same room together! i'm so sorry samako!" She glared at sasuke,

" i am not a woman, ms. Uchiha, i'm vary much a guy"

" then why are you dress like a girl?"

i took off my heels and wiped the gloss off " because Sasuke Sherlock over there brung his motorcycle to school instand of his car" i glared at him

" i said i was sorry"

" but i still don't get it" itachi said

" well seeing two guys on a motorcycle is pretty gay don't cha think itachi?"i walked to the bathroom and turned on the light, i pulled my red shirt off and slipped my blue ecko one on, i took out my hoops and replaced them with my blue studds and ripped off that annoying headband, i stuffed all that girlie stuff back in my back pack,i walked out of the bathroom and went to the seat next to sasuke,

" thanks "

" no prob,but damn that shit hurt"

" looks like it did too"

" no cursin' in front of me ,sasuke you know better" his mom yelled across the kitchen, sasuke put his finger to his mouth as in**:**_**shhh**_, he bented over the counter to the tomatoes and picked up four pieces, he was about to eat them

" **Uchiha Sasuke**, put those poor tomatoes down" his mom said as she was sturing a soup across the kitchen

He worded damn and put it back down, then his mom thew a whole tomato his way, he cought it

**" **_**yes!" **_And he retreated to his room

Then ms. Uchiha thew an apple, i cought it, i looked at her

" how'd jah know?"

" a mother's mind grows as she mets different kids, and you just look like you like juicy fruits" she smiled

" thanks"i fallowed sasuke upstairs he jumped on his bed and took a bite of his tomato,i sat at the end of his bed and and started eatting my apple,

" so"

" so?"

" so... it's later,"

" and?"

" and you told me you gonna tell me why you got a motorcycle,"

he sighed

" it's sign of why i can't stand girls but a reason i tolerate some "

.

.

.

**sasuke's POV**

.

.

.

" I didn't always be so annoyed with girls, when i was in the 7th grade i didn't really mind them, there was just a day a new girl walked into the school, she was really nice and she always had a smile on her face,i was the one who asked her if she would like to be...my...girl...friend and we were gonna go on a date, at the time my uncle madara had a motorcycle and he didn't use it anymore and he said i could have it ,i didn't wanna seem lame about my mom picking her up , so i told my mom i was gonna just pick her up go to dinner and then i'd come back ,i paid for everything, she was vary shocked that i had a motorcycle , and she liked it ,so i kept it , just for her... then i found out how she really was...she was a rude nasty bitch that had a fake smile for all the guys ,"

" how did you know?"

" _how did i know __**you**__ ask?_ She made out with my best friend when i was absent as soon as she did, naruto skipped school and ran to my house just to tell me, i believed him and the next day i cought her trying to suduce neji, all my friends that were girls that i really trusted: sayuki ,and her group, stopped hanging with me because my ' girlfriend' told them off, i was friends with kiba but he was scared of have drama in his life and the rest of the guys too Sooo they all just diched me, and i was lefted with naruto"

He looked at my mirror and saw a picture of a annoyed looking me and a annoying looking blonde.

" is this him?"

" yeah, "

" so if you hated her so much do you keep the motorcycle?"

" because it reminds me not to trust girls... not anymore."

"...well... what if I-I-I was a girl?"

" i don't know, i mostly would of went out with you, the way i met you,(he smirked, i saw this and my nerves were heating up) i mean if you were a girl you possibly would got fanboys, not like i'd be on of them."he looked at me with his hands cross,

" not that if you were a girl you wouldn't be attractive" i said growing red ,he smiled

" i mean ,uh, eh,mahhhhh ummmh...i don't gave a damn!"

He laughed and i turned to the left of my bed and shoved the tomato it my mouth taking a huge bite, he cawled over and his pink hair covered his face as he stood over me

" U mad sasuke?"

"the question is U mad?"

I turned to see his jade like eyes ,damn is he sure his a guy? I swear to god if he wasn't a he . I. Would. Tap. That. I began to get up but me and samako head butted each other, i held my head, i opened my eye's , 2inches away was his lips, they where so pink and full, dman this fucking life! Why must god make cute female faces on male bodys! He opened his eye's . Right there i didn't give a flying fuck what gender he was, his lips was just-agh! I can't! I'm not drunk so i don't have an excuse for kissing him, but i took my chances, i leaded in

*****()***Sakura's prov***()*****

his face was right there just right there! But wait mission! Mission! I'm on mission! Not kissing!

**/ girl if you don't take your chance right then an there! I swear to god i'm gonna back slap yo ass!/**

But inner i can't!

**/ look! He wants to kiss you and you know to HELL you wanna kiss that sexy ass god of a man!/**

but-

**/ you say but i'mah stick my size 7½ up yo ass! KISS HIM! Remeber katy perry's song?/**

What? i kissed a girl?

**/ yeah that one,when he finds out your a chick, he'll be able sing that!/**

Shut up!

**/ what i like that song,he will too, he'll be like " i kissed a girl but i thought she was a guy but i still liked it, the taste of her chep cherry lip stick!~/**

It's: the taste of her cherry chap stick

**/but your cherry lip stick is chep/**

Fuck you!

He lended in ,so did i, we pecked each other and then we moved away from each other,

" um?"

" hn. About we never ever-"

" talk-"

" or think-"

" about that again-"

"Deal?"

" deal"

" good ummmmmm,"

i looked at him,it was little weird the frist 6 minutes

" hey sasuke"

" what?"

" i just realized somethin'"

" what?" He got interested

" i'm still the champ"

" of what-" he remembered" oh hell your not!"

" if you don't win rock band this time you have to buy me pocky for 3 mouths!"

" you are so on!" He ran to the door dropping his tomato, i ran behind him but as did i drop my apple by his tomato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_there layed the to red fruits_

_one is hard to cut_

_But also easily to pick off the tree_

_one is easy to cut_

_but also easily get's destroyed_

_The other has a rock hard feel to it and isn't so good looking with to pattern of light green and yellow with it's red trying to cover the oddness..._

_But in truth the fruit taste amazing, the juice is sweet and any taste budd would be lucky to wear, _

_Then again it could be sour if it wanted too_

_The other has a smooth soft feel to it and it's more of a bold color saying 'yeah i'm here so what it's not like i wanna be' the green at the top prefectly maches..._

_But it truth the fruit taste like nothing, it's a type of fruit that needs that one thing to spice it up a little for this fruit to have fun it needs that other fruit's fun to good_

_then again it can just go rotten_

_The Apple_

_The Tomato_

_They are oppsite, but then there even._

_They both have that thing_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n that poem i made that when i was in 4th grade i know right? The poem had to be longer then 15 lines agh! Any way's i hope you liked this chapter,the next one might be some thing out of the useal and yeahhh ,read review ,fave and fallow, please and thank you! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**laterz lovely's!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	9. PANTS! TOUGHT LIKE TIGER!

" yo sasuke" I said as we were in his room , he was throwing a ball in the air and catching it i was texting hinata,

" what pink dobe?" I got use to the annoying name,

" that movie 'Super 8' just came out"

"And? What about it?"

"Well since it's 7 in the afternoon and we have nothing better to do with our lives , we should got watch it"

" whatever," he got up and cought the ball and put it in the drawer and took off his_** 'warning to fathers: put your daughters on a leash when i'm walking by or risk them getting sued for sexual assult'**_ shirt and kept on his tank and went to his cloest and pulled off a black dress shirt and slipped it on ,me i took my blue ecko shirt off and replaced it with a t-shirt that said_** ' sorry males to the world, i'm a guy'**_, i felt someone looking at me ,i looked into the mirror in front of me and saw sasuke looking at me back side, I smirked as I pulled my t-shirt down ,

" sasuke keep on starin' and i'mah have you readin' the shirt"I said as I turned around point at the note on the shirt.

he rolled his eye's unfazed at my comment and buttoned up the dress shirt leavin' 2 or 3 buttons loose and walking passes me

" hey sasuke, don't get mad 'cause you can't get this" i teased even more as he passed me, we walked down stairs,

"your so inmature"

" you know it baby!"

he rolled his eye's" hey ma we're gonna go see a movie be back in like 2,3 hours"

" but dinners almost ready! What are you guy's gonna eat"she dropped her knife on the counter looking at us,worried

"We'll just head to super buffet after words"

" sasuke's got a girlfriend or even more surpizing a boyfriend!" Sasuke's foster sisster chamed as he walked down the steps of the stairs

" Leana, Shut up, your annoying me" sasuke stared his little sisster down, grabbing his car keys off the counter

" it's not my falt your not stright an a little bent"she giggled

" keep pushing my buttons leana, i'mah get cha!"

" oh really what are you gonna do try make me cry with your petty glares and stares?"

" hn. It worked when you where 12 i wonder why it wouldn't work now that your 14 and still scared of the dark"

" jerk!" She walked down the rest of the steps and went to the living room an turnning on the wii

" okay well you kiddys have fun and don't talk to fangirls or strangers"his mom said as we left out the door. He we hopped into his black 2010 Jaguar XJ, he pulled from out of his drive way it took a good 30 ,40 minutes to get to AMC movie theater, i pulled my ipod out of my pocket and hooked it up to the radio, my ipod ( i forgot) was on full blast

_Hold up,_

_wait a minute_

_put a little __**LOVE IN IT!**_

me and sasuke was wide awake, i turned the radio down and the song love addict by family force 5, now quitely , played in the back ground. Sasuke stopped at a red light turned to me with a _**'WTFIWWYB!' **_(What Thah Fuck Is Wrong With You Biatch!) face on.

"what?"

"Are you fuckin' deaf!"

" ah-..._(i thought about)..._slightly"i said with my hands,

he face palm-ed,

" moron!"

" i'm a moron? I'm not the one who's more interested in a guy's ass then a girls!"

" screw you!"

" and also-"

" _what?_ " he hit the wheel.

" i was gonna tell you that the light turned green but i'm just gonna let the nice driver's behind us tell yah" people started honking at us he flipped me off and started driving again, i laughed. That , some how caused him to pull my hair, i looked at him who was smirking, i pulled his tallest standing chicken butt hair, it was war, he Pulled my bang and got it out of place , and he knows that there's a piece of hair just loves to stay out of place and it takes me a year to tame it,i gasped and ruffed his bangs ,they where all in his face ,cover his eye's , he blew a piece of hair ,which did nothing and it fell back into it's annoying place,he hit me on the back of my head and all of my hair suddenly just went all in my face ,my mouth hung opened with the _**' Oh no you didn't,' **_I looked at sasuke under my pink bush, and he looked at me with his black bangs attacking his face too, he stared at me with the '_**Oh yes I did, what cha gonna do about it?' **_Face he hinted with a smirk, soon enough we could hold our stright faces anymore and fell into a laughing fit,

" you should see how freakin' funny you look!" Sasuke pointed, at looking back and forth from the rode and me,

" hahahaha! Hey You don't like the usual sexy daisy douche either!"i spoke out between my laughin'

He drove into the parking lot and ran his hands thew his hair fixings his bangs i screwed up, i pulled the mirror down and tucked my hair behind one ear and the rest just fell i fixed the back. He found a parking spot and took it ,we walked out of the car to the ticket booth, sasuke pulled out his money and as did i but he told me the put it away, he'd pay, i did . The women giving us the tickets was going it's a fan girl state she finally gave us our tickets ...with her number on the back...of both of them...we step in the loby and gave our tickets to the ticket checker. He rolled his eye's when he saw the numbers, and then gave them back to us,

" okay thanks for the ticket but i'm gonna pay for popcorn candy and soda!"

" good 'cause i wasn't " he said smirking with his thumbs on the loops if his pants, i noticed something and gasped

" Put your hand in your pockets!"

"Huh?"he said confused

"Those jeans are tight as hell!" I said horrorly

**( A/n my mom and step dad saids this every time when i'm wearing tight jeans or tight shorts, basically it means if you take a long time putting your hands in your pockets it mean your pants are a little to tight XD)**

" oh well,"

" **PUT YO HANDS IN YO POCKETS!" **I said dramatically serious.

"**FINE!" **Tried and it him a good 1 minute to do it

" there,happy?"he pulled them out

"your pants are too tight! Toght! Toght like a tiger!"

" **WTF!"**

" have you ever seen Austin Powers!" I said with my eye's wide

**" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"**

" **YOUR ONE BIG FAT CHICKEN ASS FAIL!" **

"** I'M SO SORRY IT TAKE'S ME MORE THEN 60 SECOUNDS TO PUT MY HANDS IN MY POCKETS" **

"_** FAILER!"**_

he rolled his eye's then a guy came up to him

" hey dude"

" what?" He said annoyed

" your pants are toght" he said walking away ,i smiled

" Ha!" I did my victory dance

" you know what?"

" what ?" I said still victory dancing until sasuke pick me up over his shoulder, and walked to the snack bar

" hey sasuke! Put me down!"

" okay" he let me go , i fell flat on my but ,i looked up at him and got up, i looked at the women,as she was working across the counter,she turned around to us and started blushing rapidly, i pulled out my 20 bucks and bought a huge popcorn bowl and two sodas , then chocolate crovered raisins ,we headed to the correct theater with out killing each other about sasuke's tight or toght pants. we sat in middle having a good view. While we waited for the movie started, i put the raisins in the popcorn, sasuke looked at me

" what are you doing?"

" what does it look like i'm doing,i'm putting raisins in the popcorn"

" why?"

" 'cause it's good, that's why" i poored the whole box in the bowl

" here, open" i took two popcorns and one chocolate crovered raisin in my hand.

" open ,what?"

" open your ass, what do you think you need to open!"i gurred at him

" i don't like chocolate"

" boy if you don't open your mouth i swear i'm gonna shove it down your throut"

"Fine," he opened his mouth

i made it quick and put them in one hand and popped them into his mouth and then he closed his mouth. He was , and i know He was because i did it all the time with food i didn't wanna try, having his tongue avoid the popcorn and raisin,his face was sour

" chew"

He shook his head,

" sasuke stop being an ass and chew!"

" uh-ah" he said mubbled

i have to take out the big guns, when your in drama class ,you learn how to fake cry, sasuke hates it went people cry hot warm real feeling tears, it's like one of his top fears , well besides puppys, fangirls,flan and cupcakes. I turned around and put my face in a kinda girlie look and then i looked at him teary eyed

" fine! You don't have tah eat it!" I let one tear fall and looked at the theater screen and watch their advertisment, i saw sasuke with his 'damn it' face on,his eye brows fought each other, his emotion's was working up and soon enough He slowly started chewing. I turned and smiled, he shallowed

"Well?" I looked at him

he stick up his middle finger, my smiled fell and i sat back on my seat,

" sorry"

" i never said it wasn't good," my eye's lightened and my face brightened, he put his hand in the bowland grabbed a hand full and ate one pop and raisin by one.

The movie started, my eye's where glued to the screen, it was such a movie, there was one seen something popped out and my girlish self came over and i uh...hid my head in sasuke's arm, he smirked

" it's okay i use to do that to my brother all the time and my friend still does, " i so i found my self doing that every time something popped out like that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**After the movie**

**.**

**in the car**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" so what was your favorite part?"

" i guess the train part, that was interesting, yours?"

" when when that dude went nuts"

" it would be that part" i laughed , he drove up to super buffet , he found a parking spot and we got out ,

**/we're being watched/**

i know i noticed since we came from school, that same gray BMW has been fallowing us,madara found me damn it

**/ so what we gonna do, chickadee?/**

Trick him ,what else?

We walked into the super buffet and got tooken to our table ,sasuke went to get his food first i sat down and a man with a suit case walked in the area me and sasuke were in i noticed as he passed by , i saw his jacket go up a little bit and he had a holder for a knife. Sasuke walked back with a plate full i got up and the man fallowed behind i got a plate and went to the sushi spot, and got 7 or 8 sushi rolls the man was watching me from behind and getting food ,i went to the chicken and got a some of that and some shirmp fried rice,then some noddles and sat back down. So did the man, soon after i eat half of the plate, i said i was gonna head to the bathroom, i did,and i went into one of the stalls and pulled out my hand gun, some one came into the bathroom and locked ,the person walked in front of my stall i pushed the stall opened,hitting the person, causing him to fall on the floor. I came out with my gun at point, i knew it , it was the guy, i was about to shot him but he tripped me and made me hit the sink of the bathroom, i held my jaw, the man held my by my shirt then noticed something

" your , your a-"

" girl? Hellz yeah" i head butted him and then kicked him into the wall, i punched him, he punched me in my gut ,i held my stomach , then he kneed my face, and kicked my across the bathroom,i fell on the floor. He towered over me holding my shirt

"So the great Haruno Sakura, is a female? **YOUR** the best one on the FBI police force? **HA!** What a joke, a little girl is the best? Then the rest of the FBI and your mama must be pretty bad" i looked at him fast and sharp, he felt it too cause he jumped

i gripped his arm and slowly got on one knee " look dick," i bent his arm back and then i got up and turned it around then put it in a lock,

"It looks like you heard about me but you possibly didn't read my rules"i pulled it and the arm back and put my knee in his back

"don't mock the FBI, don't Mock my mother! And most of all DON'T. MOCK. ME!" I broke both his arms and quickly knocked him out before he could yell or make noise, i picked him up and put him the supply closet and then i broke the locket so no body could get it or out. Walked out the bathroom like nothing happened and re-joined sasuke .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n okay i know i'm not the best at action seens but yeah,sorry for the short chapter well i think it's short i hope it's as funny as i tried to make it, i really don't believe i'm a funny person so yeah, read review, fave and fallow, please and thank you lovelys**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	10. The Big Black Horse And A Cherry Tree

**(U+UR hand by P!nk)**

_That it's going down_

_Tonight_

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them_

_At the bar six shots just beginning_

_That's when dick head put his hands on me_

_But you see_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and yo-_

" samako! _Get up_!" A warm voice hissed in my ear pulling out my ear budd

"_**WHAT!" **_I shot out of my sleep of listening to my ipod,

The whole class room looked at me,ms. Yuhi **(kurenai has a last name! ...what? You don't believe meh! Google it)** saw my out brust at the same time the bell rung so she couldn't say anything, i picked up my bag and headed out the door and changed the song while i was at it, sasuke fallowed behind.

" dude are you okay?"

" yeah i'm fin-"

***=_=*!¡BANG¡!*=_=***

I collapsed on to the floor holding my head ,

"**OW, **bitch! **WHAT THE FUCK**!" I cursed the moron who hit me with the door

" watch where you going next time pinky!"

"_**HEY! **_come over here and say that to my **FUCKIN' **face,** DICK**!" I said ranting

" samako are you okay? Ever sence monday you've been acting like your PMSing," maybe cause i am dumb ass!

" i gotta got to drama, later sasuke," i got up and went on my way down the hall,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's**

**POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

dude when did he become a women? I standed up in the hallway, something cought the couner of my eye. I looked down and saw a black ipod with pink earphones, i picked it upand turned it around ipink was ingraved on the back, it most be samako's . I picked it up.

' what were you listening to?'

**( You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera)**

_I am done, smoking gun_

_We've lost it all, the love is gone_

_She has won, now it's no fun_

_We've lost it all, the love is gone_

_And we had magic_

_And this is tragic_

_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself_

_I feel like our world's been infected_

_And somehow you left me neglected_

_We've found our lives been changed_

_Babe, you lost me_

it was a bit slow for my taste but I didn't change it ,in stead I plugged both ear phones in my ears and went walking to a quite place, after all it was free period, I found myself under the huge cherry tree in the main grass field , i walked to the trunk and sat under it, i closed my eye's

_And we tried, oh how we cried_

_We lost ourselves, the love has died_

_And though we tried you can't deny_

_We're left as shells, we lost the fight_

_And we had magic_

_And this is tragic_

_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself_

_I feel like our world's been infected_

_And somehow you left me neglected_

_We've found our lives been changed_

_Babe, you lost me_

i opened then again to see the clouds actting up, their gray-ish form was groggy and full of srowness, i looked out at the field and saw people sittin' out and talking ,all of a sudden, the clouds released their tears on the teens one person had their hoddie on he saw the tree and ran over,i pulled one ear plug out

" hey mind if i sit with you?" The guy said

" i don't really care,man"

" cool" he said down on the other side of the tree doing something then he freaked About somethin'.

_Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet_

_But you chose lust when you deceived me_

_And you'll regret it, but it's too late_

_How can I ever trust you again?_

_I feel like our world's been infected_

_And somehow you left me neglected_

_We've found our lives been changed_

_Babe, you lost me_

The song slowly ended, something wet was coming down on my cheek, I touched it , water? But i have my hoodie on,and i have my head down, wait am i crying about this song? Pffffff! I getting soft

" damn it! No!"

I looked over at the guy who was flippin' out,

" hey you okay?"

" i'm fine, i just lost something and i'm just pissed , don't mind me"

i looked at the cherry blossoms and the way they looked when they where wet was spine chilling, the dude sat down , i guessed his prissy fit ended, there was a long sound of the pitter patter of the rain and the flashing lightning

"hey "

" what?" I said turning to him

"i know this is really girlie but...don't the cherry blossoms look, sadly happy?"

i looked at the guy he pulled down his hood and his bright pink hair showed,i held my breath

"It's not that girlie i was thinking the same thing to be honest, Samako" he looked at me as i took off my hood, i pulled the head phones out of my ears and wraped them around his ipod and lend over to him passing his ipod back,

" i believe your looking for this"

" yeah! Thanks Sasuke!" He crawled over and lend in to get his ipod

the thunder cracked this whip,

Samako jumped and fell on his face an then turned over to see his face below mine, i looked at him upside down, his hand suddenly touched my face, then went thew my right bang into my head of hair, i bent lower his other hand grabed my hair with force, i kissed his lips, i swear to god, if spiderman kissing your 2sd best friend because his totally hot and looks like a girl is a sin, then i'm gonna go to hell. I kissed him fully and pulled his face up and little bit,he went along with it,we broke the kiss gasping for air, samako turned around not breaking eye contact,

"Why did you do that?..." he said breathing softly, holding his mouth with his hand

I just looked at him" I...I-I don't know,...sor-" he kissed me i ran my hand thew his hair, god...this is wrong...like...really wrong, well at lest if my girlfriend asks me "why do you smell like a man?" I'll be able to say " you thought i was a women?"

I pushed him down on the damp grass, i hovered over and kissed him again, my hand went from his hips to his back ...my fingers found a weird pattern on his back,i stopped kissing him

" where you like burn on you back or something?"

" no, why?"

" turn around"

"wha-"

" _turn!"_

" fine! " he got up on his knees and turned, i pulled his shirt up then he pulled it back down and turned to me

" i think i know what you felt" he said emberassed

" what?"

" nothin',...just nothin'"

" then if it's just nothin' then you wouldn't mind me seein'"

" no, no, i do mind"

" why? You said it's nothing"

" it's nothing to me, i said nothing about you"

" samako,let my see it"

" no"

" samako, stop being childish," i tried lifting his shirt again, but he quickly got up pulling his shirt down,

I got on one knee looking at him" are you really gonna make me pin you down pink dobe?"

" yes sirry bob ,teme!" He said .

i sighed and got up and ran at samako who ran the oppsite direction, behind the tree ,i wasn't gonna play this game any longer i ran over to the trunk and grabed his arm,he tried getting out but lost , he went to a new level

**"GAY RAPE ,GAY RAPE, **_**GAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY **_**RAPE! RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE, A GAY RAPEIST!"**he yelled

"Samako shut up people might think your for real!"

" i am**!RAPE!"**

i pushed him on his stomach and i pushed him down, i sat on his leggs so they wouldn't move or kick me, i pulled up his shirt and then brust out into a laughing fit,i got off him while i was at it,

" okay _HUR HUR HUR _i know it's _**SO FUNNY**_"he said annoyed,

_**" YOU'VE GOT A TRAMP STAMP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S MORE THEN HUR HUR HUR!"**_ I yelled thew my laugh,"ahahaha, that's whoo! I haven't laughed like that in a long time, how'd you get a tattoo?"

" eh, drunk at my sissters party"

"ohhhhh," i tossed his ipod to him catched it.

"where did you find my baby?"

" on the ground"

"where?"

" when the door powned your ass, your ipod fell out of your pocket and happened to be on the floor. I also happened to pick it up"

**" thank you!" **He ekkkk-ed like his fan girls ekkkkk for him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's **

**POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**Mouth later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_/"Gooooooood day today students, it's prom week and you know what that means,it's time to grow some balls and ask out a girl, or find that push up bra and hope the guy looks those instead of your face,..."/ _ten ten said the morning news , i'm just going with sayuki, and...well sasuke...

_**"YOUR DOING WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" **_A high pich scream ran thew the whole school, me and sayuki held our ears, and sasuke just closed his eyes and tried to clam Amayuko down, who was going into cardiac arrest,

_**" SASUKE YOUR EX JUST BLEW MY FUCKIN' EAR DRUMS!"**_ I yelled

_" i can't even hear my self!"_ Sayuki said

**" HOW CAN YOU GO STAG IF YOU HAVE A GIRL? **_**ME!"**_

"If it didn't hit you the first time then maybe will the 2sd time, i'll say it in baby word for you,...we're over, i'm dumping you"

**"BUT-BUT-BUT YOU CAN'T!"**

" hon," he touched her forehead with one finger

" i just did" he then walked away i fallowed,trying to regain my hearing with sayuki

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amayuko's **

**POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" i told him to met me here, where is he?"

" hey sis, what's up?"

" **I JUST GOT DUMPED**!"

" ***sigh* **what yah want me to do to him?" Shuki cracked his knuckles,

" not him! His best friend that pink haired ass! I think he said something to him! I want him to have the most emberassing day of his life...on prom day"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n amayuko you...BIATCH! Any ways i was up all night typing chapters of fanfiction, sooooo be happy!read reivew, fave and fallow , please and thank you, later lovely's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	11. An I so sorry

Oh god.

I'm so sorry.

These grammer mistakes are unforgivable! Oh hell no!

I gotta fix these.

No I'm gonna fix these.

All of my stories.

Because this is really really.

Gah I don't even know.

But I know all of the stories are getting fixed .

And that's that.

God, I can't believe I wrote these.

I feel really really bad now.

No.

I've gotta save my wonderful stories.

WAIT FOR ME STORIES.

I.

GOTS.

DIS.

_-Love _

UNKn0wn


End file.
